Various fastening systems have been devised to mount electronic components to circuit boards. One system includes the mounting of threaded studs which are soldered directly to the circuit board after being inserted into holes in the board. Press-in type circuit board fasteners are inserted into printed circuit board mounting holes, and the fastener is pressed between a punch and opposing anvil. The anvil has a substantially planar face abutting the underside of the circuit board. In the assembly process, it is desirable that the underside of the printed circuit board remain smooth after the fastener is inserted for proper operation of the printed circuit board and for stacking requirements. However, because of misalignment of the fastener, improper operation of the press, or due to the thickness of the printed circuit board, it is possible that extruded material will protrude on the underside of the printed circuit board after the fastener is inserted. This protrusion necessitates circuit board repair which is costly and time consuming.
A need has thus arisen for a press, and more particularly for an anvil assembly for ensuring proper insertion of fasteners into a printed circuit board without fastener material protrusion on the underside of the board.